


like a fly

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Extreme Gore, Gore, Horror, Song references, Torture, passing mentions of murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it seemed to be nothing more but the usual gore that could be found on the normal bases of the world wide web, through shock sites and the like. and then, through a series of wikipedia looking pages full of nothing but blue links. at the top of the page, in a pink, almost mocking font read, ‘model rooms!’.





	like a fly

**Author's Note:**

> i had an entire paragraph written here abt how dont read this just to tell me how fucked up it is bc honestly i know but i've been watching internet horror videos all night and this popped out so like. .. this is gross i dont condone murder or anything of the sort. i dont rlly want this showing up on my ao3 since it was totally a one time thing ( though me writing about death is nothing new ) but im leaving like my twitter on here so <3

chanyeol felt sick to his stomach. 

nothing had even happened yet, but the way sehun was clicking through gore sites on the dark web made him uneasy. lots of them were just simple pictures, linking websites to other websites. every once in a while, he could come across the picture that was quite obviously faked and his friend would snicker. 

sehun could always take this stuff, always had a weird fascination, nothing that would ever imply anything sexual or that he would actually copy these acts but. . . a strong fascination nonetheless. 

it seemed to be nothing more but the usual gore that could be found on the normal bases of the world wide web, through shock sites and the like. 

and then, through a series of wikipedia looking pages full of nothing but blue links.

at the top of the page, in a pink, almost mocking font read, ‘model rooms!’.

this in itself didn’t hit chanyeol as so bad, but the fact that such an innocent site would exist so deep into so many links? unlikely. 

at first, it appeared normal. the previously mentioned title along with a few tabs marked, “live rooms!” “gallery!” “users!” and “features!” ran across the top bar of the webpage. sehun looked over to chanyeol, sliding his finger haphazardly around the keyboard. 

“which one should i click on first. . .” he’d mumbled, seemingly to himself. 

“neither!” the older had cried out, almost scandalized. while he really hadn’t wanted to be a witness of this, hearing all the horror stories of people never really making it away from the dark web alive, he was a supportive best friend and refused to let the younger venture into such a place alone. so here they were.

he clicked on the featured tab, which lead them to another seemingly normal page from chanyeol’s point of view. he couldn’t see the screen all that well, but he saw titles of videos and descriptions like any other video website. sehun’s face broke into an incredulous grin. “no way. no fuckin way.” 

so, of course, chanyeol leaned over his shoulder to glance at the screen and shivered. the title of the first video read. “first in 6 months!” that wasn’t cryptic at all. upon further inspection its uploaded by a user only labled as _kai :)_ and the description reads, _i show you all my first real meal in 6 months!_ well this sounded like a eating disorder, but something was still off about how. . . vague the wording was. as if they were already supposed to know what he was speaking about.

sehun clicked the video, chanyeol too late to argue and just sat, frozen as the video started. what had him frozen in fear, soon made him tilt his head in confusion. on the screen, plays a boy with golden brown skin and plump lips, beautiful as anyone. _model_ rooms. ah. 

the video showed the boy talking to the camera from a high up vlog angle from a smartphone, rambling on happily into it. 

“ah, i’ve been so hungry for some real food recently. and i haven’t even had a single bite of the most delicious thing in the world for months! months! and i was just. . . .so tempted, y’know? it’s always just right there! waiting for me to take! so i don’t -- i didn’t want to get caught though, yeah? so i knew i just had to wait and see and well-- we’re here now! it seems like you guys were just as starved to see as i was to taste. went a little too long without uploading, huh? well! i’m here now and ready to show you all my feast!” 

these seemed less and less menacing until the camera was flipped around to show that ‘kai’ was entering a small, dark, closet like room after treading down what sounded like a thousand flights of stairs. as he descended, another noise, or a few other noises, rather, came into earshot. 

a yell, a few loud ruffles and shifts, with only the background noise consisting of their host’s footsteps and soft hums of a k-pop song that peaked on the charts a few weeks ago. 

the sound of a light chain rattling, then being pulled punctuated the footsteps and chanyeol instantly flinched away at the sight. 

on the floor, a body, a living one at that, screaming and wriggling around pathetically. a gag soaked with red tied around his mouth. the camera was flipped back around to a bright smile, as kai sat on the ground next to the person, whose eyes were wide and wild. the phone was propped up on a previously seen chair, which seemed cheap but really, the view was clear so it didn’t make much of a difference. 

chanyeol couldn’t help but peek through his fingers when the boy spoke again, looking fondly at the gagged man. “so i may have lied before, but it was just a quick snack! i couldn’t resist myself, it was so tempting! and it would have had to be cut out before anyways, so there was no point in wasting it!” he’d reasoned with himself and whoever may have been viewing. he ended his sentence with a loud laugh that sounded far from anything evil or maniacal. 

“so lets get started, okay?” 

though obviously, the yelling that had died down at some point picked back up in defense, probably hoping for someone to hear him but to no avail. kai gently pulled the gag from the mans mouth, giving him a bright smile and nodding as if he were reassuring the obviously unwilling victim. 

it started with a bite to the forearm, which of course, looked as it does with a person bites someone else, the yelling turned from panicked noise to pained howls and pleas that were. . . impossible with the fact it appeared kai’s previous ‘snack’ included the mans tongue. 

when kai pulled away with a sudden jerk, his mouth held a dripping piece of flesh and meat, which he took into his hands and carefully picked apart. he first pulled the skin of, peeling it as one would an orange, and if chanyeol had eaten anything for dinner it would have inevitably came up just now. 

he set the flesh onto a dish that had just been acknowledged, upon a small table presumably made for someone’s bedside. 

“this! if you remember from my more in-depth video, is honestly better than even pork rinds when you fry it up with a little fat.” 

he’d conversationally explained, sucking the skinned meat into his mouth with an obscene slurping noise, then licked the red from his lips. 

“a-hah! i knew this would be a good one.” he reached over to the bleeding arm of his ‘meal’ and nodded. “i told you, you’d be perfect.” 

he’d then leaned down to the mans thigh, pressing them apart, and leaning between them. frankly, chanyeol didn’t know what to expect now. a one sided blowjob? but things didn’t quite get that dark, but stayed just as horrific as before, as kai bit into the inside of the guy’s thigh. it had just dawned on chanyeol that only the man’s arms were tied somewhere behind his back, and while his legs were free they only twitched uselessly at the bite and tearing. 

their victim had his eyes squeezed shut and was now trying to scream, which was a total failure seeing as it was just coming out as rasps and breaths.

was the man paralyzed? had kai broken his legs? 

he harshly pushed sehun’s shoulder, huffing into his ear 

“seriously, turn it off sehun.” 

the younger just rolled his eyes and turned it off, just by clicking the back button. and returning to the featured page. he scrolled down a little bit more to see the titles. most of them were much more crude and descriptive, seeming more along the same set up as porn titles. (most notably: young hot blondes dissect body found in river.) 

until, sehun stopped to look curiously at a video titled, “treats for my baby.” uploaded by 110690. the description only read ‘he really doesn’t think i’m funny.’ the title made his stomach acid boil and threaten to release out of his mouth and nose, but he kept quiet. surely, sehun had had enough of this for tonight, it’d been literally hours of nothing but gore and snuff. he was going to have nightmares for weeks. 

who would give their ‘baby’ treats on a website like this? whether it be a legitimate child, or a pet or even a lover, who would receive gratefully a treat such as this?

chanyeol was wrong. sehun didn’t even hesitate to click the link. 

it opened up to another smartphone camera, with a guy speaking in another language that chanyeol couldn’t understand but recognized as mandarin. it was a simple, portrait iphone shot of a boy with silver-blonde hair, countless ear piercings, and feline eyes smiling happily. though the boy looked a bit tired, or even sickly, it didn’t bother him much after what chanyeol had literally witnessed just moments before. 

the camera man says something with a teasing lilt to it, and the younger looking boy looks slightly above the camera, rolls his eyes with a smile easing onto his lips, and shakes his head. sehun’s face visibly twists in confusion, trying to make out any of the about 6 chinese words he knows in the sentences. he apparently doesn’t succeed. 

after a few more moments, there’s a fit of squeals and laughter as the shot focuses on the blonde guy running over to a table, then a figure with a sack over it’s head, heavy chains holding the person down to a chair. they groaned groggily, as if they had little strength to do much more than that. 

“go on, tao.” the camera man urges, and tao steps into frame holding a pair of heavy medical scissors. he leans down and cuts away the bag carefully, then tossing it down next to a drain. 

“wake up sleepy head.” and as soon as the guy had looked at him, plunged the scissors right into his eye, making the guy flinch back and the chair almost be knocked backwards. 

the blood spurts out like a bad movie, all into tao’s blonde hair from the close vicinity that tao was in to the damage. he pulled them out, bits and pieces of bone fragments and slivers of eyeball that got cut on the sharp metal. he’d looked the camera dead in the eye and rubbed the scissors on his flesh, across his face and mouth with a delighted smile on it. he even cut his cheek in the process, but didn’t even flinch. 

he’d beckoned the cameraman over to him, the camera obscured by his chest area, then a kissing noise could be heard as they pulled away. 

tao looked satisfied, as he went back over to the table, grabbing a scalpel. 

chanyeol could hear a song playing in the background, and between steps, when there was no other noise he could make out the lyrics. 

_he said ‘you’re gross my darling,’ i said, ‘no, i’m rock a roll’_

a couple slices in the shape of a heart was drawn along the guys shoulder after tao had expertly cut away his shirt, looking at his work proudly before stepping back and seeming to admire it for a moment, before carving a simple ‘t <3 k’ below it. the presumed lovers must have run off somewhere to let the song play in the background and get back to whatever they do. 

the camera was left focused on the man with a 3 minute timer that lead to nothing except the camera shutting it off. 

_the beer i had for breakfast was a pint of jim beam and a fifth of peach schnapps and a warm sunny d and you say bottoms up just as i bottomed out. i tried to scream ‘fuck you’ but blood was pouring out my mouth. evan dando never planned on telling you the truth and your leonardo i.d. card is your fountain of youth. you can be a teenager for your whole fucking life. just find some pretty sucker and make that bitch your wife. i guess by now you all know my friend danny broke his neck, he was driving home from sirens when he got into a wreck. first i cried for him and then i cried for me, haunted by the ghost of the girl i used to be._

**Author's Note:**

> i often ask myself 2 questions  
> 1) why do i keep writing this stuff  
> 2) am i ok
> 
> twitter: whoselliott


End file.
